The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a music video game playable using a handheld video game device.
Video games provide a source of enjoyment and entertainment to many. Video games may provide interactive experiences involving simulations of a wide range of activities, many of which may be inaccessible or require difficult to acquire skill sets in real life. Amongst the various types of simulations video games provide are music based video games. Many music based video games involve the simulated play of a variety of different instruments, such as drum sets and guitars. Some of the music based video games involve special video game controllers designed to replicate the real instrument counterparts. While providing their own sets of challenges, music based video games are generally designed to be easier to participate in and perform on than their real world counterparts, providing to users a medium to express their musical talents on instruments they may not otherwise be able to play or experience.
Some video games may be provided for various portable devices. Using handheld video game systems, users may enjoy interactive experiences while traveling, or in locales where it may be overly cumbersome to transport larger video game consoles. Unfortunately, handheld video game systems generally include limited input and output capabilities, which may decrease enjoyment of particular interactive experiences.